Large-scale computer systems typically include a plurality of towers or racks of computer equipment. Each rack comprises several pieces of equipment or chassis. Each chassis may comprise a board that includes processors, memory, and/or power supplies. Other chassis might include telecommunications equipment, writing equipment, networking equipment, I/O equipment, and/or user interface equipment.
Ideally, the equipment should be removably mounted into the rack. This would allow the equipment to be easily serviced and/or installed. One way that the equipment can be removably attached to the rack is to use sliding rails that are attached to the workstation. The equipment or the chassis equipment may then be attached to the sliding rails. Thus, the chassis is supported by the sliding rails and can be moved into and out of the rack by the sliding rails, which slidably extend from the rack. The sliding rails may incorporate ball bearings to more readily facilitate the sliding action. Another way that the chassis can be slidably mounted into the rack is to use a shelf. The shelf is mounted inside the rack, and rails are provided on the shelf to guide the chassis in the shelf.
Both of these designs allow the chassis to be mounted in only one orientation. Thus, the chassis mounted so that the front of the chassis faces out of the rack; the chassis cannot be mounted so that the rear is facing out of the front of the rack, unless substantial modifications are made to the mounting system. Also, such modifications utilize parts that are not common for the left and right sides and increases the cost of the mounting kit. Note that the sliding rail design may use identical parts to comprise the rails for the left and right sides, but the assembly of these parts to form the sliding rails is different such that the sliding rails are different for the left side and the right side.